The removal of a type of connector referred to as “H-taps” from a utility lines is known to be a difficult problem with few, if any, practical solutions. Generally, H-taps are designed to tap into an electrical line for the addition of hardware or other reasons. Typically, “hot” electrical power lines cannot be cut without interrupting service to customers, which is where H-taps are often a useful alternative.
In many instances, a new pole must be placed in a very specific location, and the H-taps are in a position where the power wire cannot be tied to the replaced pole with the required preformed wire wraps, whereby it is then necessary to remove the H-tap. Current, the most often used approach to remove H-taps by linemen is a common hacksaw, which is very exhaustive and time consuming for the lineman.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for the removal H-taps by linemen.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.